Ryze
Ryze, the Rune Mage, is a playable champion in League of Legends. Background Widely considered one of the most adept sorcerers on Runeterra, Ryze is an ancient, hard-bitten archmage with an impossibly heavy burden to bear. Armed with immense arcane power and a boundless constitution, he tirelessly hunts for World Runes — fragments of the raw magic that once shaped the world from nothingness. He must retrieve these artifacts before they fall into the wrong hands, for Ryze understands the horrors they could unleash on Runeterra. Stats Attack Potency: At least Star level, possibly Solar System level (Comparable in power to Brand, who possesses the might of a World Rune. Brand is also comparable in power to the likes of Nasus and Renekton.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scales to Targonian Aspects such as Pantheon. Can dodge and react to Brand's fireballs.) Durability: At least Star level, possibly Solar System level '(His barriers can withstand Brand's magic, who also considers them irritating to break.) 'Hax: Portal Creation (Teleportation usually transports pieces of the environment with him, as it did with a piece of the stone floor.), Stat Manipulation (Rune Prison slows down or completely freezes the enemies in place.), Intangibility Negation (Killed a ghost from the Shadow Isles.). Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Absorption (Of Magic, Information, Soul) and Corruption (Fought and defeated a powerful Voidborn, resisting its influence.) Intelligence: High. Is a skilled mage, both intelligent and wise. Knows about the threat the World Runes pose if they were in the wrong hands and seeks to hide them from Runeterra's inhabitants. Knows the ins-and-outs of magic, knowing how it words in-depth and teaching it to Kegan Rodhe. Has knowledge on less important things, including how auroras are created. Stamina: High. Usually travels for several weeks to reach his destination, though needs rest like any other man. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Sorcery:' Trained under a master from a vast magical order, Ryze is well acquainted with magic and sorcery, having hundreds of years to perfect its use. Most often, he uses it for casting blasts of magical energy as projectiles or straight beams of light. Can dispel protective wards and summon his own barriers and shields. Capable of healing magic, rejuvenating Kegan Rodhe when he was on the verge of losing his consciousness from cold. **'Teleportation:' Ryze can instantly teleport both himself and other individuals with him, as long as they are within the circle he casts. **'Pyrokinesis:' Ryze is capable of casting flames, including for things as mundane as creating a fireplace from a pile of deadwood. Can also manipulate fire cast by others, as he did when reflecting Brand's fireball back at him. Techniques *'Arcane Mastery:' Innate ability. Ryze has a larger Mana pool than other champions. *'Overload:' Passively, Ryze's abilities (other than Overload and his Ultimate) reset Overload's cooldown and charge up a Rune for 4 seconds, up to 2. When activated, Ryze unleashes a runic blast, consuming all of his Runes. If 2 Runes are consumed, Ryze gains bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. When hitting an enemy targeted by Flux, Overload deals additional damage and spreads to nearby enemies also targeted by Flux. *'Rune Prison:' Ryze casts a spell at the opponent, dealing magic damage and reducing their movement speed by 35% for 1.5 seconds. Then hitting an enemy targeted by Flux, the enemy is rooted in place for the same duration. *'Spell Flux:' Ryze throws a ball of runic energy at the opponent, marking them and nearby foes with Flux for 3 seconds, causing his next ability against them to have additional effects. *'Realm Warp:' Passively, increases Overload's damage against enemies targeted by Flux. When activated, Ryze channels for 2 seconds, causing himself and nearby enemies to teleport to a target location while becoming untargetable for 3/4 of a second. Minor Feats Durability/Endurance *Withstood Yago's spell, which "felt like the power of twenty suns". Skill/Intelligence *Studied under the sorcerer Tyrus of Helia. *Completed many missions for his order of mages, mainly attempting to end the Rune Wars and hiding the World Runes. *Killed his master after he went mad with power as a result of possessing two World Runes. *Collected a number of World Runes over the years, hiding them away so that none may use their power. *Killed Yago, another mage, after a duel for a World Rune. *Slew Ledros, a spirit from the Shadow Isles. Weaknesses *Limited magical energy. Sources *League of Legends Website (Background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:League of Legends Category:Riot Games Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Star Level Category:Solar System Level Category:Healing Users